Are You Mine?
by courthummel
Summary: Chair smutfluff inspired by the Lily Allen song of the same name. Sweet one-shot bit of randomness between the greatest GG couple.


_**AN:** So, this is my first fanfiction, written whilst knowing Gossip Girl season 3 is being aired in the US but being stuck in England without aaaargh! Reviews/criticisms would be much appreciated!_

* * *

"I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse me for the rest of the evening..." Chuck said, rubbing his eyes and shifting away from Blair where she sat close to him on the low leather couch in the Van der Woodsen-Bass apartment. Nate looked up in surprise.  
"Man are you kidding? It's not that late- you haven't even drank that much!" he said in surprise.  
"I know, but I've been working like effing crazy to get that damn pitch ready to present to the board, and I need sleep, not yet another film about fighting robots." He smirked at Nate's discomfort at his movie choice being mocked. Serena leapt to Nate's defence;  
"Transformers was cool, although there is no way Shia LeBeouf could ever get Megan Fox if there wasn't a robot battle going on... that's just ridiculous, right Blair?" She laughed, turning to where Blair had been sat moments ago watching the film, but where now there were only dented cushions and Chuck swilling his drink around his glass. "Huh, she must have gone to the bathroom. Ok so what film is next?"  
Chuck stood and downed the last of his signature scotch, before putting the crystal cut glass down on the table "I'm going to leave you guys to it, seriously, I'm beat."

He listened to Serena and Nate debating the next movie choice as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. He stepped in quietly and moved around the room in darkness, too exhausted to turn on the light. He stripped off his pressed, navy pinstriped trousers and starched lime shirt and draped them over the back of an armchair before moving over to the bed wearing only his silk boxers. As he pulled back the covers he heard a tiny breath, like a gasp, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see a shape under the covers, a very familiar figure with its back to him. He smirked and slid into bed, lying on his side just close enough behind Blair so she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, moving her brown curls gently over her shoulders, and feel the heat from his bare chest radiating to her back. She sighed lightly and continued to pretend to be asleep, trying to breathe deeply and evenly despite feeling hyper-alert due to Chuck's proximity and heat.

Chuck looked down the bed at the way the sheets cocooned Blair's gentle curves and moved his hand down her body, an inch away but never touching. He heard her even breathing falter and become a little shallow and smirked to himself again, knowing she was feigning sleep. The idea of her creeping away from the others to innocently wait in his bed for him aroused him greatly and he moved slightly forward so his erection would just slightly brush her back. He heard her release a breath he hadn't known she was holding and grinned. Despite his recent exhaustion, now he was alone with Blair he felt wide awake again. He leant forward and gently kissed her shoulder before brushing her hair away from her neck and running kisses along her shoulder to the base of her neck. He allowed his body to follow him, creeping forward until he was pressed flush against her back. He put his hand under the covers and on her hip before lightly caressing down to her thigh. He smoothed his hand back up and subtly under the slip she was wearing and found she was wearing no panties. He groaned in the back of his throat and pushed his erection harder against her making her hum with anticipation.

"Blair," he murmured into her ear, brushing his lips against her earlobe, "I know you're faking. I thought you'd know from past experience that you would never need to fake it in my presence." He felt her cheeks move as she smiled at his comment, but she kept her eyes closed and sighed, snuggling further into the goose-down pillow.  
"Oh dear, my lady seems to be sleeping, what a waste when there are activities much more worthy of time spent between the sheets." He whispered theatrically into her hair as one hand slid under her body, holding her to him, while the other slid up her chest to cup her breast over her black slip. "I wonder what Blair would like me to do to her if she were awake... I wonder if she would want me to touch her here," he started to touch her breasts gently, slipping his hand under her clothing to touch the flesh, very delicately circling her nipples with his nimble fingers. Blair purred quietly and began to move her body against his, rubbing herself against his straining erection and arching her back to push her breasts against his teasing hands. Chuck stopped his ministrations on her body and lightly bit at the nape of her neck; "to the casual observer it might seem as though you aren't asleep at all, Blair."

She growled almost inaudibly at the loss of his hands from her breasts, before pausing and giving a gentle yawn. "Hmm, is it morning?" she muttered as she looked back over her shoulder to meet Chuck's eyes. Her ass ground into his crotch as she twisted to look at him, blinking her eyes innocently. Chuck slid his hands to her waist, stroking upwards, taking her arms above her head as he stroked. In one swift movement, he was on top of her, pinning her hands near the headboard.  
"No, it's not morning; you can go back to sleep now, don't be alarmed if you begin to have unusually vivid dreams about me." He said, leering down at her as she fluttered her eyelashes lazily at him.  
"What's this, Bass? You seem to have worked yourself up into quite an unnecessary state, I have no idea what you're thinking of," she said, wriggling to make herself more comfortable lying on her back, making sure to grind her hips against his so he could feel how wet she was for him.  
"You're one to talk, Waldorf. What were you thinking of when you snuck out on Nate and Serena to wait in my bed for me?" he replied, letting go of her hands and beginning to kiss his way down her throat to her neck, placing hot, wet kisses on her collar bone, bringing his hands down to her breasts before trailing one down to rest on her thigh. His cold hand on her warm, bare leg made her gasp, and her tongue quickly moistened her bottom lip as she gazed at his mouth. He noticed the gentle blush of her cheeks as her eyes darted up to his before they both crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Blair moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him closer to her. He ran his hand up her thigh to her hip, gripped her slip and pushed his hand round to her lower back. She brought her back off the bed and raised her arms so he could continue pushing the silky garment up and over her head, before throwing it across the room and leering at her. He loved how wanton she looked, her hair wild and dark spread across the pillow, her chest heaving with her passionate breath and her arms slung across the pillow. She shot him a smirk he knew very well from his own reflection, tilting her head back so she could look imperiously down her nose at him. He growled and lunged at her neck, putting his hands possessively over her breasts and massaging the flesh roughly as he scraped his teeth down her throat gently, nipping at the flesh on her shoulder. Blair moaned and brought her hands down to his back, feeling the heat in the taut muscles of his shoulders as they moved under her eager hands and nails. She moved her hands swiftly down his back and to the waistband of his boxers, pushing them quickly down over his hips and thighs. He moved his knees with a grunt to kick them off, his mouth now on her nipple, teasing the peak with his tongue while his hand was on the other.

Her hand on his cheek drew his face back to hers, while the other moved down to grip his throbbing erection. "I thought you said you were tired, Bass," she whispered as she started to move her hand slowly along his length.  
"Fuck, Blair," he said, his hips twitching and his brow furrowed as he concentrated on holding himself back from getting too much pleasure from her small hand wrapped around him. He put his hand into the hair at the base of her neck and kissed her deeply, their tongues clashing as they moaned into one another's mouths. Blair increased the pace of the hand caressing him, enjoying having him panting over her like he'd made her writhe so many times before. He suddenly made a strangled noise in his throat and gripped her hair, her head jerking back in exquisite pain.

His hand swept down her body and took her hand away from his erection and into his hand. She looked up at him, confused, and he altered the hand in her hair to a gentler grip on her head before leaning down to kiss her deeply. He put his palm onto the back of her hand and guided her hand to her hot centre, and holding their hands together he caressed her wet folds. She moaned into their embracing mouths as he moved their fingers over her throbbing clit. She could feel the tension of her orgasm building up inside her, moving higher into her from her clit. Chuck suddenly moved their hands away from her pussy and she broke the kiss. He slowly drew their hands up to his mouth before putting the tips of both of their fingers into his mouth and tasting her on them. Blair watched open mouthed as his eyes fluttered shut and hummed his pleasure, all the while feeling his tongue circling their fingers erotically in his mouth. His eyes opened luxuriously as he brought their hands away from his lips and let go of her hand. Her arm dropped onto the pillow beside her bed as he brought his wet fingers to her bottom lip, leaving it glistening. She could see the desire burning in his eyes as he gazed at her lip, wet from her own juices and swollen from his kisses, and she had never felt surer of her need for him. "Chuck, please," she whispered, "I need you in me."

He put his hand behind her knee and brought her thigh up between their bodies. He placed a tender kiss on her knee cap before entering her in one swift thrust. His name burst from her lips like she had been holding it in for hours. As he settled into a steady rhythm he smiled lavishly down at her as sheen of sweat broke over her brow and in the valley between her breasts. He didn't know which he loved more; her gazing heavy lidded at him down her nose as her head lolls back in passion, or when she glared at him contemptuously down that same nose. He put his hand under her hip as he increased the pace of his thrusts, gulping as he tried to bring her to climax before he came to his own edge. He smoothed his hand over her moist brow, down her cheek and then to rest momentarily in her cleavage. She put her hand over his and moved it to her breast, insistently pushing down until he tweaked and pulled her nipple desperately. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out gasp. Her hands shot to his lower back, pulling him further into her and digging her nails in. "I'm so close, harder, Chuck, more, I need you more..." She gasped up at his face. He gave a strangled moan before bringing his mouth roughly to hers, kissing her wildly as he brought her to a crashing orgasm. She cried out and dug her nails into his back, bucking her hips and causing him to peak as well, each grip of her walls causing them both another wave of pleasure.

He lay on top of her, their legs and arms entangled as they lay breathing in synch. Her hands came to his hair, pushing his hair off his damp forehead and stroking his face as he placed his cheek to her breast. "Jesus, Blair," he finally panted, his eyes half closed, "and on a work night, too." She chuckled delicately and stroked his cheek.  
"That's what I'm here for, to tire you out," she smiled into his hair. He pushed himself up with his arms on either side of her body and looked down into her eyes.  
"That isn't what you're here for." He said, suddenly serious.  
"Oh?" She enquired, curious despite her post-coitial exhaustion.  
"No," he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss between her breasts and then to her lips, "you're here because I love you. I'm yours and you're mine, you should know that... and therefore you should know you needn't sneak into my bed to sleep with me. You are cordially invited, any minute of any day, to take me to bed. In fact I insist upon it," he finished with his usual smirk.  
She blushed delicately as she remembered her earlier pretence of being asleep, but smiled at the joking light in his eyes. He kissed her again sweetly on the mouth before rolling beside her and snuggling close to her on the pillow. She turned onto her side and curled into his embrace, still smiling as she slipped into incredibly vivid dreams about taking Chuck Bass to bed any minute of any day in increasingly imaginative ways.

* * *

_Review please! Hopefully I'll write more soon...._


End file.
